puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knightmare
Knightmare is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. It has been said that he has helped to change the lives of many other pirates on the Viridian Ocean. Accomplishments * Current senior officer and swordsman, and former captain of the crew Original Sin. * Co-founder and member of the flag The Crusade of Warriors. * Lieutenant commander in the Navy in the . * Reached ultimate puzzle standing in poker. * Reached ultimate puzzle standing in bilging * Reached legendary puzzle standing in swordfighting * Incredible Bilger, Forager, and Blacksmith. * Founder and former captain of the crew Soldiers of the Dark Sea. * Former member of the crew Fire and Flames. Biography Knightmare first started playing Puzzle Pirates a little more than a year ago, where he spawned on . Shortly after spawning, he found his way to and searched for a crew to join. There he found Warsaw, captain of the crew Fire and Flames. Knightmare asked to join and was accepted, and quickly made friends with his crew mates and flag mates. Knightmare pillaged the seas with his crew, and when they were not pillaging, he was jobbing with other crews. While jobbing, he met another pirate named Corrierose. He thought she was funny and nice, but he had to go so he logged off. The next day when he logged on, he played poker to try it out, and he ended up playing at the same table as Corrierose. He talked to her in that poker match, and they became friends. They began talking just about everyday. Being generous, Knightmare would help Corrierose with things that she couldn't afford on the game, such as badges. Days later, Mikuy, a crew mate of Knightmare, talked to him about making a new crew. Knightmare ended up creating it as he was the only one who could afford the creation cost. They named the crew Soldiers of the Dark Sea, and quickly began recruiting new members. The first pirates to join were: Blindcrow, Drkshadows, Llorin, and Knightmare's close friend, Corrierose. The crew quickly became larger. One day, a greenie named Goldmustang joined Soldiers of the Dark Sea. He quickly became friends with Knightmare, and with the rest of the crew. However, one day, Knightmare decidided to host a contest within the crew. The prize for winning this contest was to replace Knightmare as captain for a week, while Knightmare was away. The contest consisted of swordfighting; the winner would have to verse Knightmare (who was legendary at swordfighting at the time) to be accepted as the winner. Goldmustang ended up winning. Goldmustang held Knightmare's place as captain for the week. But, when Knightmare came back, and Goldmustang went to make Knightmare captain again, things went wrong and the crew ended up captainless. The crew couldnt get Knightmare set as captain again, and people began to leave and the crew fell apart. Trying to keep the crew together, Goldmustang and Mikuy made another crew. But that didnt work. However, they all decided that Knightmare deserved to be captain again, and he made another crew called Warriors of the Dark Sea. The crew grew even faster than the first crew had done, and new friends Natestr and Csislandetc soon joined. After the crew Warriors of the Dark Sea was a few months old, Knightmare and Llorin discussed the possibility of having their own flag. They decided to save for a flag. It took them several weeks, but they eventually saved enough PoE to create a flag called The Crusade of Warriors. The flag didn't have another crew in it until a few months later, and is still quite small today. After all of this, Knightmare went dormant twice, but is now active again. His friend Corrierose has gone dormant, but all of his other friends remain. Knightmare is enjoying crew life with Natestr (who took Knightmare's place as captain during Knightmare's dormancy), Csislandetc, Sicknd, Fong, and Albinobooch. Their crew is of a good size, and their flag now contains three crews.